


Welcome surprise

by Dreizehn



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Humor, M/M, Post Triangulum Arc, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreizehn/pseuds/Dreizehn
Summary: Hibiki returns to his apartment to see Yamato relaxing in his bed. Although he isnt particularly surprised by it





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is like my what 5th fic with this premise? but in my defense I haven't done this with Hibiki and Yamato... its pretty unique compared to the others in its own right XD
> 
> I kept forgetting to post this. Just been collecting dust in my files.

Hibiki was exhausted, and work plus exams had left him tired and stressed, but thankfully he didn't have work tomorrow and thankfully he finished the last of his exams, so he can rest.

Hibiki walked through his apartment and to his room with the intention of showering then falling onto his bed and not getting back up for the rest of the day, however when he entered his bedroom he froze and felt himself instinctively saying, “Oh hi Yamato.”

Except Hibiki hadn't invited Yamato into his home, let alone his bedroom, and he didn't recall getting a call from the man about visiting, so Hibiki is rather certain that Yamato broke into his apartment unannounced. A part of Hibiki laughed at the idea of trying to imagine Yamato picking a lock, but more importantly he needed to question why the chief of jps had decided to break into his home.

“Wait no what are you doing here?” Hibiki said, correcting his earlier response to seeing the white haired man lying very comfortably in his bed. If Hibiki didn't know any better he would think that Yamato lived here. Which he basically did as many times as he decided to stay over, however that was beside the point.

“Resting,” Yamato answered, speaking as if the fact was obvious and Hibiki should have realized that. Hibiki narrowed his eyes at Yamato because that much was rather obvious considering how laid back the chief looked. What Hibiki wanted to know was why he was resting in his apartment, and why he decided to do it without telling him.

Not that Hibiki minded the uninvited guest, in truth he was happy to have Yamato’s company whenever he could, even so he still would prefer some kind of warning or heads up. A simple ‘hey I'm going over your place to take a nap’ would do good. Then again Yamato wasn't exactly the type to send short and simple texts.

Nonetheless Yamato was here now, there wasn't exactly much Hibiki could do at this point. He didn't exactly feel like going through the effort it took to kick Yamato out, and well he was quite thrilled that he would be able to feel Yamato's warmth tonight.

“You know this isn't Jps right? You can't just break into my apartment right?”

Yamato looked at him with a raised eyebrow that basically said ‘Oh yes I can it just isn't legal’ Yamato set up, his shirt slipping off his shoulder and causing Hibiki’s heart to beat slightly faster. “Is it really breaking in when I didn't break anything?”

“You broke the law.”

“The law is overrated.”

Hibiki groaned, Yamato is impossible, he can't do this. There's no way he can deal with this guy right now. He's too tired to try to explain normal simple things in a way Yamato can understand. 

Yamato folded his arms and lied back. Hibiki knew Yamato long enough to know what that meant. He wanted something and he was losing patience, and well Hibiki only knew one thing that made Yamato wait for something. Himself. 

“Are you going to join me or just stand there?” Yamato finally asked. He sounded annoyed to say the least. Clearly tired of their short conversation about law. Hibiki sighed. Even in a peaceful world Yamato was quite an impatient boyfriend. 

Of course compared to when Yamato got pouty after not being talked to for simply one day and ambushed him by making him think he had called him for a strategy meeting. Hibiki had to give him some credit for being able to wait at least a month before breaking into his home.

“I'll join you after I shower.” He then grabbed some clothes then walked into his bathroom. Leaving Yamato to continue… whatever he was doing before Hibiki got home. Which he really hoped was nothing weird.

*** 

Hibiki got back to his room to see Yamato seemingly fast asleep, but then he knew better than to assume that Yamato had actually decided he was too tired to wait for him in the short amount of time it took for Hibiki to finish showering.

It only took for Hibiki to press one knee on the bed for Yamato to peek and reveal that he was very much still awake. They stared at each other for a minute until Hibiki broke the silence and said, “Hi.” Yamato didn't seem particularly amused by his attempt at conversation. 

“Took you long enough.”

Hibiki laughed faintly. He wasn't sure how long Yamato had been lying in his bed waiting for him but he was starting to get curious. He didn't think it was too long as he didn't think Yamato had it in him to literally sit around and do nothing for hours only to then do something even less productive afterwards.

Deciding he had made him wait long enough, Hibiki climbed into the bed and slung an arm around Yamato who was more than eager to scoot closer to him and shift until he could bury his face into Hibiki’s shirt. Hibiki found it hard not to smile as he felt Yamato relax against him. 

“I wonder what Makoto would think if she saw you like this?” Yamato tired and cuddly. Clearly too exhausted to keep up his usual attitude. Yamato shifted again, and Hibiki received a groan from his question. 

Hibiki brought his hand up to rest on Yamato’s head and slowly combed his fingers through his hair. He had learned over time that Yamato quite enjoyed being petted and coddled. Hibiki figured it was probably do to the fact that he probably had never experienced it.


End file.
